


Holding Hands Is Only Special When It's Yours I Get To Hold

by Akd715834



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akd715834/pseuds/Akd715834
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you think of a couple, more specifically a romantic couple, an image forms in your mind. Majority of the time, that picture perfect couple in your head will be like two missing puzzle pieces coming together, so close to one another as if they're attracting magnets.  They'd be giving each other eyes, smiling in-between kisses, and just not giving a shit about what anyone around them is thinking. </p>
<p>The only thing I just can't wrap my bloody head around though… holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands Is Only Special When It's Yours I Get To Hold

When you think of a couple, more specifically a romantic couple, an image forms in your mind. 

Majority of the time, that picture perfect couple in your head will be like two missing puzzle pieces coming together, so close to one another as if they're attracting magnets. They'd be giving each other eyes, smiling in-between kisses, and just not giving a shit about what anyone around them is thinking. 

I understand that, you can pretty much lose yourself in each other. I mean shit, I look at Jude and I know what all those shitty romcoms go on and on about. I could kiss him for hours, fuck him for days if that was even possible. When he looks at me with that fucking perfect smile of his, it makes me feel like I could melt right then and there, straight into his arms. And you know what, I adore our moments of glow after sex with the pillow talk, holding Jude against me, it makes me feel complete. 

The only thing I just can't wrap my bloody head around though… holding hands. 

Literally every couple does it. 

You're walking down the street, couples holding hands. You're dining in a restaurant, couples holding hands. You're looking out into the crowd filling up the Devils stadium, more couples holding hands. 

Hell, these days whenever I see Terrence and Jelena, or Derek and Ahsha, both couples seem to just always be attached to one another. What's so damn special about goddamn hand holding?

I tried it with Jude once, we were out on the beach, walking along the shore trying to catch our breath after finishing an afternoon run. I must have gone in too strong? Maybe our hands were too sweaty? Either way, I still ended up punching my boyfriend in the hip when my hand slipped past his, leaving a slight bruise on his hip bone and one on my knuckles. 

After that happened, you can probably see why I’m not bothering too much to go out of my way and try again, plus all it is, is putting your hands together, making them hot, sweaty and uncomfortable. What’s so romantic about that?

 

*****************************************

 

"No Lionel, look can you just wait till I get to the office?" Jude exclaimed, his annoyance to the brunette vixen on the other end written clearly across his face. "You know I took the morning off work, I think you can deal without me for a little longer alright.” 

"Just tell her to fuck off." I joked, smiling across the table at him as I took my last bite of breakfast. A deliciously hefty serving of fried eggs and bacon on toast from my favorite café in town. The only response I got from Jude was a sharp kick to the leg and a softly muttered "No". 

"Yes, yes, okay Lionel, yes, we'll talk about it later. Alright, bye." Jude hung up, signing in relief as he threw his phone to the table and ran a hand through his hair. "I love the women, but she really needs to take a break." 

“What’s she so stressed about today then?” I question, honestly though, with that Hollywood star is could really be anything. 

“Well ever since Terrence and Jelena bought the stadium, more of the higher ups and major team sponsors have been undermining Lionel’s choices with the devils and seeking their opinion instead. Legally it’s absurd since Jelena has less rights over the Devils than Lionel, but the ones holding the fat cheques don’t care squat one bit.” Jude stated. Huffing to himself as he finished. 

Without thinking, I reached across the table for Judes' hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“Hey Jude, don’t stress, this is Lionel we're talking about. Give her time, I’m sure she’ll find a way to pull the legs out from under them" I said looking into Jude's eyes, giving his hand another squeeze, not legging go. "And you know if she can't figure anything out, then she always has us. Can always hire someone to follow the two, fish out one of their nasty secrets" I winked, letting the slight smirk take slip across my face. 

“Jeez, you and your scheming. Who in the Devil’s isn’t plotting some major plan of attack these days huh?” Jude laughed, letting himself ease back into a state of comfort. 

“Me? Scheming? Psh what are you talking about?” I joked, pulling some money from my pocket to leave on the table for the bill. “Wanna head out?” Nodding towards the door, pulling Jude up as we left. 

“Hey Zero” Jude Whispered, looking down between our bodies as he spoke. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re holding my hand.” 

I looked down, frowning slightly as I saw out entwined fingers, mine resting comfortably inside his, almost like a perfect fit that felt too good to be true. I looked back up at Jude’s face, and that smile, my god that smile, one of pure happiness, love. A smile that showed almost all his teeth and reflected the same warmth glowing in his eyes. 

“Huh, I guess I am” I smiled back, continuing our walk back to Jude’s flats with our hands swinging gently between us. 

So I guess this is what it's like to hold hands after all, and you know what, to see that look on Jude’s face, I think I could get used to this whole hand holding affair. 

With Jude, it is pretty damn special.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at midnight last night because I am quite literally Zude trash. Plus I feel like Zero is the kind of guy to not be into the typical sort of couple things, especially if it's something Jude isn't pushing for as well, like hand holding... until he gives a go of course!
> 
> Honestly I feel like I could write so many little fluff pieces of these two just strolling along, holding hands, etc!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! xoxo


End file.
